


Body Swap

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “I don’t like this.” He sighed. “And that’s even more weird.” The voice wasn’t his, the way his tongue formed words wasn’t his.“It’s a strange turn of events, but I doubt there is reason for concern.”Will glared at him, more accurately, he glared at himself. Hannibal stood there, cup of coffee held in hands that weren’t his, a nonplussed look on his face. “People don’t just switch bodies, Hannibal.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have anything to do with anything else I've written other than the dogs, I just wanted to do a body swap because I thought it'd be humorous.

“I don’t like this.” He sighed. “And that’s even more weird.” The voice wasn’t his, the way his tongue formed words wasn’t his. 

“It’s a strange turn of events, but I doubt there is reason for concern.”

Will glared at him, more accurately, he glared at himself. Hannibal stood there, cup of coffee held in hands that weren’t his, a nonplussed look on his face. “People don’t just switch bodies, Hannibal.”

“I thought we were over the initial shock.” He rolled his shoulder. “You should tell me when you’re feeling this much pain.”

“I don’t think about it.” 

“Start.” 

“How about we focus on the bigger picture.” He gestured between them. “Like fixing this. Why is this happening?”

“I’m sure there is a lesson to be learned. Walk a mile in each other’s shoes, something of that nature.” Hannibal sat his cup down as he moved into Will’s space, hand capturing his and bringing his fingers to his lips. “Are you not curious, zuiki?”

“Should I be?” 

He didn’t like the glint of mischief he saw in his eyes, how the blue seemed to darken with Hannibal’s thoughts. “Of course,” he reached up, brushing hair away from his own forehead, “there are so many delicious things you could learn about me.” He leaned in close, lips brushing Will’s, hands falling on either side of him and trapping him against the island. “Or perhaps you are too scared to seize an opportunity when you see one.” 

“An opportunity?” 

“You may only have this one chance to show me what things you love and hate, what things you would have me do differently, things you haven’t told me.”

“I don’t…know.”

“You do.”

He swallowed, feeling that all to familiar heat, that want to touch and taste. Hannibal was far too good at manipulation and seduction, at making the insanity that touched their lives seem commonplace. “I need to think.”

Hannibal grinned, rubbed their noses together. “To work then.”

~

Will hadn’t thought about work when he woke up in his husband’s body. His mind had been a complete whirlwind of shock and disbelief to focus on anything but the now. Hannibal chose his outfit, helping him slip into it, and letting his hands and fingers linger a little too long to tease him. It also didn’t help that he had acquired Hannibal’s all too sensitive nose. The smell of his husband’s cologne was amplified, sending a shock of need through him that he had to shove down. The dogs were also strangely okay with the sudden shift in personalities, seeming to gravitate to Will no matter what he looked like. He scratched them both goodbye, and then he and Hannibal left, Will taking the wheel and Hannibal relaxing in the passenger seat. It was strange seeing his shift in posture, the straight back and always curious eyes tracking everything. It only continued when they were at the office, the way he walked around the room gathering files and notebooks, but even so, Will could tell he was feeling the aches of being in an injured man’s body. He continuously rolled his shoulder and rocked his neck from side to side trying to ease them. 

“Why don’t you let me rub you.” Will suggested.

“One simple massage will not do, and once I am back to myself, I will attempt to remedy the issue.”

“I don’t mind, love.”

“Knowing the pain will give me a better insight into what can be done to ease it. At least I can bear the burden of it for you today.”

Endearment drove him to press their lips together, unable to help himself at the genuine love and adoration Hannibal had for him, at the fact that he would suffer without complaint simply because he could now feel where those bones and muscles had had to mend themselves. A tap at the office door had him drawing back, but he didn’t miss the look of triumph in his eyes. It was clear that he was losing. 

~

“Is this some sort of joke?” Thirty-five-year-old Ryan Crane asked as he sat across from them. 

“A simple bit of roleplay.” Hannibal said and Will rolled his eyes from where he stood leaning against his desk. “My husband tells me we should practice seeing things from each other’s perspectives, save on the arguing and go straight to being each other. Extreme perhaps, but effective.”

“Oh, I see. Well, it’s uncanny.”

“You learn each other’s habits and quirks after being together for so long.” Will added. “So, what about you, you seem better today.”

“Better, but not perfect. I had the nightmare again, the one about my mother.”

“The guilt has found you once again.” Even in Will’s body, with Will’s voice, the way he spoke was still so eloquent. Ryan’s eyes were drawn to him focused on him, obviously hearing Hannibal even when it wasn’t physically him. They spoke in turn to their patient, and once he had left, Hannibal sighed. “Having to ignore his emotions is quite tedious.”

“You learn to live with it.” 

Hannibal nodded, stood, and stretched. He turned to Will, reaching for him and Will captured his hand, tugging him close. Hannibal bumped up against him, chuckling. “Are you trying to break me?” 

“You’ve done it to me plenty.”

“True, and I would relish the lesson I am sure.”

“Because of your masochistic nature?”

“Because it would be you teaching me, love.” He threw the endearments at him, Will noticing the southern lilt in his voice. He wondered if that’s how it always came out. 

It was a bit of a chore having to explain to every single one of their patients why they had traded places, but at least they didn’t further question the strangeness of the situation, letting it go as simply another kind of therapy. Will could tell Hannibal was exhausted, that perhaps the empathy had taken its toll on him, but he still refused to complain, taking it in stride. “Do I complain too much?” Will asked once their last patient had left.

“I have never noticed you complain.” Hannibal sat in his chair, posture and voice tired. 

“About my empathy?”

“You have every right to complain, mano širdie, it is both a gift and a curse, a burden to your soul while you unburden others. Complain if you wish, I will never judge you for it.” 

Will sat on the edge of his desk and Hannibal looked up at him, smiling. “What?”

“How familiar this position is, to have you perched there over me, looking dotingly into my eyes and comforting me.”

“You mean after the fight you started?”

“To be fair, my dearest Will,” he said as he got to his feet and moved to stand between Will’s legs, “I thought you were dead. I found myself wanting to prolong his suffering over you.” He leaned into him, hands resting on his desk. “Then you walked in and I did not regret a single moment of it.” He kissed the corner of his mouth. “And the look on your face?”

“I was…relieved.”

“As was I.” He pressed their lips together, tongue licking out and seeking entrance, which Will willingly gave. 

“Hannibal.”

He drew back. “You’re right, this does feel strange doesn’t it?” He took Will’s hands and pulled him off the desk, backing up to the little couch and pulling him down on top of him. “There, much better.”

“What are you doing?”

“Roleplay.” He reached up, taking his face in his hands. “Are you unsure? Scared?” He pulled him closer, grinning. “The doors are locked, the curtains drawn, so what would you ask of me, Doctor Lecter?”

~

“This is still you.” Hannibal had explained as he coaxed Will to action. “How would you touch yourself, mongoose? How would you have me touch you?” 

He allowed himself to be drawn into this little game, to explore himself anew as Hannibal allowed himself to be twisted and manipulated. The monster looked up at him, eyes full of fire and challenge even as he was pinned to the couch. He found every point of pleasure he could think of, and those Hannibal had not yet found, using his physical and emotional sensitivity to show him what he enjoyed most. He held tightly to him, pressing kisses to his lips as they caught their breath. He didn’t remember falling asleep, only that he was sated and safe in Hannibal’s embrace. 

He snapped awake some time later, completely disoriented, his heart stuttering in his chest as he sat up, the blanket he had been draped in falling in his lap. He looked around the office, surprised to find himself alone. He started to get up when the office door opened, causing him to jump. Deep burgundy eyes pinned him in place so all he could do was stare. Hannibal moving snapped him out of his shock. “You’re you right?” 

“I have always been me.”

“You know what I mean.”

Hannibal held up a plastic bag. “Hungry?”

“Yeah.” He locked the door and came to sit with him, pulling a plastic container out of the bag and handing it to him with a fork. “You went home and cooked?”

“I did.”

“How long was I out?”

“Two hours.”

“The dogs?”

“Fed, let out, and given a bone.”

“Thank you.” He popped the container open, the smell causing him to salivate, and his stomach to growl. He took a bite, Hannibal huffing out a laugh. “I’m starving.”

“And who should we blame for that?”

“You.” He sighed. “Me.”

Hannibal reached over, tucking some hair behind his ear. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted. Sore. My shoulder’s acting up.”

Hannibal stroked his cheek. “Perhaps I pushed you too hard.”

“No, I was happy to do it, it was different.” He took a bite as he felt heat moving up and into his face. It didn’t help that he was completely naked. “Did you learn anything?”

“Quite a bit actually.” He leaned over and kissed his temple. “I look forward to next time, mano meilé.”


End file.
